HappyGoLucky?
by Memory Wolf
Summary: MCR Fanfic! with OC . Relix/Xero Received a message that will be the start of her life change , can she cope with the people beside her? I suck at summaries :P Read pls , i originalyl posted this on another fanfic site


I posted this on FicWad , but I thought maybe I should post it on ff and see what reaction I will get : ) **R&R** pls : )

Disclaimer : I do not own MCR Or anything that I don't own in my story , I only own my own OCs , KAPEESH?

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

'OMG ! this must be the best day of my life ! ' that was what went through Relix's mind at the time . She was at a concert , not just any concert , her first My Chemical Romance concert .

And best of all , her parents let her come with her guitar teacher . She came with her guitar teacher because none of her friends like MCR.

Gerard was on stage , "Are you ready People ?" "Yeahhh!" Everyone screamed out . Relix looked at her guitar teacher , , as she smiled.

had bought 2 concert tickets to congratulate Relix for mastering all the songs she had strived to master on the guitar, not just classical , all types of guitar .

Relix played classical , acoustic , electric even bass . She had taken up all the classes at once when she was 5 . And now she was 15.

Her parents and one brother were off to someone's wedding while Relix was in the concert. She had an older brother , he was in Australia , studying god knows what.

Relix felt the phone in her pocket vibrate . 'I'll just read it later ' she thought and continued to sing along with the rest of the crowd .

After the concert was done , all the fans had left , but Relix just came out of the toilet , so she and Angelica was the only one left there. The crew and band was backstage .

Relix remembered the message she received just now , and took out her phone . She slid it open and typed in the passcode .

She clicked open the message and started reading it . Not long after that , her eyes went wide , she backed onto a nearby wall and slid down onto the floor .

She clutched her phone in one hand while the other went to cover her mouth.

"No ... thi-this can't be right , it can't ... It can't ..." she was muttering it to herself . Angelica quickly snatched her phone and read the text .

"My god ... Lix , Lix dear , listen , it's all gonna be okay , it's all right , you can get through this .. " Angelica told Relix while rubbing her back soothingly .

"No ! " she shouted at Agelica , not being able to control her emotions at the sudden tragic news.

"This can't be true ! It can't be ... It can't be ...What am I gonna do Angey? I don't have anyone else...what am I gonna do..." she shouted then muttered.

Angelica looked at Lix , trying to find a good solution , Lix had no other family other than her current one . No grandparents , no aunts or uncle , no cousins , her family was the only one in the family tree , the others had all died off.

The message read " Are you Tain Relix ? We are the Rongwing hospital , we are very sorry to report a tragic incident to you . Your family members had come across a terrible accident , they were sent to the hospital , but it was too late . We wish that you would come to the hospital and see your family one last time , and prepare for their funeral .  
>Sincerely, Rongwing hospital "<p>

Tears started sliding down Relix's face as she trembled in her guitar teacher's arms , lost .  
><strong><br>****Gerard POV**

Man , I didn't think their response would be this awesome . We're done with the show , and now that we've packed up , we're all set to the hotel where we'll stay for one month .

Our manager said we could stay for a month and enjoy the food here. We were all relived that we got a one month holiday.

Me and frank were laughing when we all walked out . Then I heard some yelling , but this was not a fan scream , this was the fighting type of yelling .

When we went further out , I saw a young girl , about 15 , with long black straight hair and electric blue stripes in them , she was sitting beside the wall , her eyes filled with tears and her hand covering her mouth. She looked so sad . I wonder what happened .

There was another lady there , it looks like she was comforting the younger . She had black hair with a tinge of brown in it . She looked to be about 27 or so , around my age .

We decided to go over there to see what happened .

**Third person POV**

when Gerard walked over to the two ladies , Relix was still crying her eyes out . Agelica heard footsteps and looked up , she gave a small gasp . "What happened ?" Gerard said while crouching down beside agelica .

Agelica just looked at Lix and looked back at Gerard and handing him Relix's iPhone for him to see the message .

Gerard took the phone and soon his eyes saddened . Frankie was reading the message too , he just got up and went over to Relix's side and put his arm around her and started rubbing her side.

" It's gonna be okay ..." he muttered .

"No! It's not ! It's not ... I don't know what to do anymore ..." she sobbed out . She was too sad to care about who was beside or talking to her anymore .

Things stayed like that for a bit , and when Lix stopped sobbing , she calmed down a bit more . "Angey ... I don't want to go ... I don't want to -to see their Bo-bodies ..." she said while breaking down into more tears .

"It's okay , you don't have to go , but let's get you home first okay ?" she said while helping Lix get up .

"um.. We're sorry about this , we have to get going now , and thank you." Angelica said while rushing off .

When they were gone , only then did Gerard remembered he still had Relix's phone .

**Gerard POV**

When they were already gone , I found out I was still holding the girl's phone . " fuck it !" I cursed . They all looked at me , then I raised up my hand that was still holding the phone.

"try going through the phone list and see If you can find any house numbers." Mikey , being the smart one , suggested .

When I slid it open , it was passcode locked. "any other ideas ?" I asked Mikey .

Suddenly the phone rang , the ringtone was of a guitar riff I never heard before . The caller ID wrote 'Zero'.

I slid the bar and put it on loud speaker.

"Hello ? Lix , Lix I'm sorry I'm not there for you now , but I'm coming back right away , my flight is almost here , just wait a while Lix ," the guy on the other end said in one go .

"Hello ? This is Gerard , Lix left her phone with me and forgot to take it back ," I said.

"oh , sorry , I'll contact you again when my flight arrives , just hold on to the phone please ." as he said that he hung up.

"so what we gonna do now ? " frank said .

" Let's just go back to the hotel and wait for this person to call again ." Ray said .

Then, we all walked to the van ad headed for the hotel .

**Third person POV**

Hours passed when Zero , Relix's brother arrived .

He then immediately called Relix's phone and Gerard picked up again.

"hello ? Right , I'm sorry to trouble you , by could you go to the Shine park residence and look for the house number 69 , the house number will have a name plate beside it , it should be 'Tain ', I'm currently in a traffic jam so I can't go pick up Lix's phone ." He said rushingly .

"um.. Sure ...?" Gerard said hesitantly . After that , Zero hung up .

Gerard and the guys just went to tell their manager where they were going and got a cab and set off .

When they arrived , they paid the cab driver and got off . They went and rang the doorbell. Angelica popped her head out and quickly opened the door for them .

"hello , I'm sorry for suddenly running off like that, and leaving Lix's phone with you , btw , I'm Angelica."

"No it's okay , it's our fault for bugging you anyway ." Gerard said .

The house was a soft lavender color , there were glass window everywhere , some furniture and that was it .

"Oh , there was a guy that called that phone twice just now , he told us to come here to pass the phone back, he said he was in a flight or something ." Mikey said .

"Oh , that must be Zero , he's in a flight ? He must have heard the news ..." Angelica said to herself .

"um ... Just curious , but may I ask who's Zero ?" Frank said .

"oh , Zero is Lix's big brother , he was studying in Australia , he's 21 this year , Lix is 15 , and I'm 27." Angelica explained .

"why was Lix saying she didn't know what to do anymore , don't they have aunt or uncles ?" Ray asked .

"their family is complicated , they only had 1 aunt and grandparents , and they died a few years back , so now that their family is too , I don't know how are they gonna cope with this ."

Lix was walking down the stairs after having taken a bath and changed into a black hoodie and black skinny jeans .

The door's locks clicked and Zero walked in . When Lix and Zero saw each other they ran into each other's arm . "Z-z ...zee , mom .. Mom they ..." Relix was sobbing again.

"Shhh..Shhh...it's okay , I'm here ... I'll Never leave you alone again , never ... I'll be beside you ... Shh .. It's all okay ..." Zero tried to calm his sister down with soothing words.

Angelica motioned for Gerard and the others to follow , she brought them to the dining room. " While you're here , why don't you stay for dinner , I can't trust those two to take care of themselves ." Angelica said .

" Why not?" Ray asked.

" Those two have been focusing on guitars all their life till now , I can imagine they haven't picked up a lot of living skills yet , and I can't stay here long , I'm going back to Greenland Tonight ." Angelica explained.

" I know! You guys are staying in the hotel for one month right ? There are spare rooms here , you can stay here instead of in the hotel!" Angelica said.

" Wouldn't we bother them ?" Mikey asked.

" Nah , they absolutely love you guys , you're their guitar gods."

" Hey guys , we decided that we'll let the hospital take care of the funeral for us , what did you guys talk about?" Zero walked in with Lix , they were both smiling .

" I'm going back to Greenland tonight , I'm going to be there for about 5 to 10 years , so , since I know you guys absolutely can't take care of yourself , I asked them to stay here in the guest bedrooms for the duration of their stay." Angelica explained while walking out . " Have fun guys ! bye!"

"okay , but first , lix , who're they ?" Zero asked looking at Lix.

Lix stared at him dumbfounded , 'how could he not know who they are ?'

" Dude ! They're My Chemical Romance ! The most amazing band in the whole little world that we know of! And those three" Lix pointed at Mikey , Frank and Ray " Are THE Guitar Gods , dude , what have you been doing over in Australia?"

"Oh My God , it's them ? I was in an Art Academy after I graduated the music college ." Zero said while rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

" oh , I haven't properly introduce myself yet , I'm Zero Tain Wolf , you can call me Zero." Zero looked like Andrew Biersack of Black Veil Brides without the piercing , but he has eyeliner.

" me too ! I'm Xero Tain Relix , you can call me Xero." Lix only let her family call her Lix , so she likes being called Xero too.

" I'm Gerard , this is Mikey , that's Frank , over there is Bob and the one with the awesome Fro is Ray." They all laughed at the mention of the Awesome Fro.

" Then we'll be moving out things here then." Gerard said.

" Oh wait , I think there was a letter a week ago saying our rent contract is going to be expired this Wednesday ." Xero suddenly said.

" Oh , then where're we gonna go ?" Zero said in a carefree voice.

" It's ok , we'll find out tomorrow ." Xero said in her carefree voice.

' Wow , looks like when Angelica said they can't take care of themselves , they really are idiots.' That was what went through the band's mind after hearing them talk.

'Zero is kinda cute' that was what went through Gerard and Mikey head.

* * *

><p>Okay , the chapter ends here , I promise I'll have chapter two up soon , and I mean as soon as I get 1 review , the chapter will be up , I seriously mean it , I will post the second chapter immediately as soon as I get the email about reviews :) so , R&amp;R PLS! OHHHH shiny…. * walks over to shiny*<p> 


End file.
